Un buen momento
by Xaroth
Summary: bien, esto era un desafio pero igual lo quise publicar aqui. naruto va por las calles de la aldea recordando los momentos con su koi y la forma de crear unos nuevos NARUSASU LEMON YAOI si no les gusta no entre nn


Un alegre rubio caminaba dando saltitos por la calle de Konoha, todos ahora lo miraban con respeto, claro, tomando en cuenta que desde hace unos días era el koi del ultimo sobreviviente del clan uchiha, al club de fans le había caído como balde de agua fría, por otro lado se creo un nuevo club de sasunaru.

-ramen, ramen, ramen—venia cantando el muchacho de naranja, estaba muy feliz porque su amor de la infancia, Uchiha Sasuke, finalmente había correspondido a sus sentimientos, aun podía recordar como todo había comenzado nn

**Flash Back**

Se ven dos siluetas caminando por la calle, uno de ellos con la piel de un color tan pálido como la luna y ojos con cabello negro como la noche, el otro de un bronceado perfecto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ambos con la cara roja por semejante situación, tan cerca de la persona que adoraban en silencio, no sabían que hacer.

El que tomo la iniciativa fue el rubio, con las manos temblando y voz tímida se dirigió a su acompañante.

-Oi, sasuke-teme, qui quieres venir a a tomar un te a mi casa?—bien, había hablado, eso era un punto a su favor, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Are? Bu bueno us usuratonkachi—genial, si Naruto no pensaba que era un idiota en toda regla era un milagro.

-Que bien!! Ven vamos apuremos el paso, Baka!!—gritaba, con renovada energía, Naruto, que tomo la mano de su sonrojado compañero, disfrutando de su suavidad y calidez.

-Naruto, detente, no corras!!!—le decía un nervioso pelinegro, Como había aceptado semejante invitación? No iba a poder contenerse con el al frente, había sido una elección suicida.

Los dos llegaron agitados al pequeño departamento del kitsune, que abrió la puerta torpemente haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a Sasuke, que se sorprendió por el orden del inmueble, conocía lo suficiente a naruto para saber que la limpieza no era su fuerte nnU.

Por su parte, el ojiazul se encontraba aliviado, la copia que había enviado sirvió para algo.

-Quieres algo para tomar?—le ofreció cortésmente el rubio a su invitado, que respondió con un simple gesto con la cabeza, para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

Sasuke aprovecho para ir a sentarse a un sillón cercano y pensar con la mente fría la situación en la que se encontraba; tenía a la persona que mas amaba en la habitación contigua, tenia que estar atento a lo que decía o sino podía declararse el solito, para hacerlo solo debía decir dos palabras, dos palabras y todo acabaría, si, se había decidido a decírselo en cuanto volviera con el té.

Naruto intentaba calmarse, podría mantenerse calmado con el dueño de sus sueños en frente? Si con suerte lo hacia solo, pero él era el próximo Hokage y era su deber permanecer impasible. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a su sala.

-Teme acá están los té, toma este es tuyo—le ofreció un vaso a un tembloroso pelinegro—oye, estas bien?

-Cla claro que si usuratonkachi—su respuesta no había sonado segura, hasta naruto podía notarlo y dispuesto a ayudar a su "amigo" se acerco—Que que te pasa?

-Esta mintiendo, no estas bien—ante lo dicho por el contenedor, el uchiha solo bajo la cabeza—vamos baka, puedes confiar en tu mejor amigo

"mejor amigo" porque esas palabras dolían cada vez mas en su pobre corazón? Porque siempre el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir? No le basto con matar a toda su familia, ahora se reía en su cara haciéndole enamorarse de la única persona en el mundo que no le iba a corresponder.

-Eso es lo que pasa—dijo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo y enojando al rubio.

-No me hagas respuesta capciosas teme, dime directamente que te pasa—exigió el moreno al borde de lanzarle un golpe a su pálido compañero.

-Que no quiero ser tu mejor amigo—estas palabras dejaron al moreno muy descolocado. ¿Qué no quería ser su mejor amigo? Porque? El no le había hecho nada a sasuke, no lo suficiente para que quisiera eso.

-Pero de que estas hablando'tebayo, no entiendo que quieres decir con eso—le respondió en un tono muy tranquilo, distinto a las sensaciones que lo embargaban por dentro.

-Que no puedo estar cerca tuyo sin sufrir, que no logro estar en tu presencia sin desesperarme por tu distancia—contaba con la cabeza gacha el portador del sharingan—que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer en la tentación, que no quiero seguir albergando este miedo. Ahora entiendes?

El ojiazul no le cuadraban esas palabras, porque sufría tanto su pelinegro, no quería eso para el, se alejaría si eso era lo que quería, pero no sin tener antes una buena razón.

-No, no entiendo, que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo sasuke, tu mismo me dijiste que estos lazo eran irrompibles, que te pasa?—le gritaba el rubio, ya no tenia paciencia—respóndeme!! Que fue lo que paso!!!!

-QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI—grito el Uchiha con lagrimas en los ojos, acababa de perder a su único amigo, pero no podía cambiar eso que sentía—es… estos lazos se se fueron fortaleciendo en mi convirtiéndose en algo mas que amistad, no soporto estar a tu lado sin tenerte, perdóname, por favor naruto.

Levanto su vista para fijarla en la de su compañero, este se veía muy impresionado, no era para menos, su mejor amigo le dijo que lo amaba, el solo quería una cosa más antes de desparecer de la vida del moreno. Un beso.

El rubio despertó cuando sintió el suave tacto de los labios de su compañero, un contacto tímido y temeroso a ser rechazado, pero el le mostraría que no iba a ser así, tomo de la cintura a Sasuke y ejerció mas presión en la boca de su compañero, usando su lengua para acariciar y entreabrir esos dos majares que le dieron paso sin siquiera pensarlo, entro en la cavidad del uchiha sintiendo sus dos brazos rodearle por el cuello, dentro de esa boquita había otra lengua esperando iniciar un juego, tímido al principio y romántico al final.

De pronto el aire se hizo indispensable para sus pulmones y debieron separarse.

-Yo también te amo, mi sasuke baka—para volver a besar a un pelinegro con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos

**End flash back**

(N/a: puaj asco, ganas de vomitar, y yo que me prometí no ser romántica TT, pero nah que se le va a hacer XD)

Luego le propuso a Sasuke ser su koi y le respondió muy rápido que si, le sorprendió ver en ese estado de debilidad al pedazo (N/a: y que pedazo O) de hielo del Uchiha, frente a el con la cabeza gacha y lagrimas gritándole que lo amaba, pero ahora el se iba a encargar de que sus ojos solo tuvieran lagrimas de felicidad.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, la aldea no tuvo mayor problema y sus amigos dijeron que no les importaba, incluso se sorprendió a saber que la tímida hinata era una fan yaoi; solo sakura había armado problemas por su relación alegando que ella conocía mas a sasuke, por favor, ella nunca lo vio llorar, ni estar tímido.

Hablando de timidez, en el aspecto intimo no habían avanzado mucho, cada vez que el pasaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa del moreno este se tensaba y se alejaba corriendo, diciéndole que era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto ô.o, llevaban cerca de 4 años conociéndose y unos pocos días de novios formales, eso no era pronto, ¿acaso quería hacerlo cuando estuvieran viejos?

Paso frente a una tienda que no había visto antes, picado por la curiosidad, entro en ella encontrando rápidamente lo que necesitaba para hacer que su koi se le quitara esa absurda timidez.

**Notaparakataq:lainspiracionnosepuedeforzardejamelibre**

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba sobre su cama un preocupado pelinegro. Llevaba notando un cambio de actitud con su koi y eso le tenia muy confundido, acaso naruto solo lo quería por sexo? Eso lo hacia sentir traicionado, no estaba listo para entregársele de esa forma, en los momentos que mas intimaban se tensaba y asustaba mucho, si solo fuese un poco mas delicado el no tendría problemas, no es que era brusco es que sinceramente no sabia lo que pasaba. Eso le tenia muy concentrado que no escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, como tampoco la presencia que se acercaba, que de un salto se puso sobre el.

-HOLA SASU KOI O--se tranquilizo al escuchar la voz de naruto, aunque eso lo ponía igual de nervioso, llegarían de nuevo a un momento tan intimo como ayer (N/a: léase, una mano por debajo de la camisa TT a este paso no llegamos a ningún lado)

-Hola naru—no pudo continuar porque el rubio apreso su boca en un beso muy hambriento y salvaje, en medio de este, sintió como algo pasaba por su garganta, separándose de inmediato—que me diste?

-Algo que te va a ayudar—y sin mas se lanzo a atacar la boca del pelinegro.

Sasuke notaba como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, sentía su piel mucho mas reactiva y se sonrojo a más no poder cuando un bulto se endurecía en su entrepierna.

-Detente—pronuncio en un suspiro mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, alejar las manos de su pareja que ahora estaban sobre su zona problemática.

-No te resistas sasu-chan, que será peor—le advirtió mientras amarraba sus manos con una sabana a los barrotes de la cama, y cuando iba a reclamar lo calla con un beso muy salvaje.

Su autocontrol se fue a dar una paseo y comenzó a quitarle, con una suavidad que no sabia de donde venia, la polera color azul marino dejando al descubierto su pecho tan suave con la seda.

El primer punto donde ataco fueron esos botoncitos, que solo con un roce hizo que su dueño gimiera muy fuertemente, los masajeo y disfruto hasta que tuvo deseos de avanzar mas. Con una lentitud desesperante, comenzó a llenar de besos el pecho de su koi, que solo se retorcía con ese placer que le nublaba la vista, y bajo hasta toparse con el borde del pantalón, donde se entretuvo un buen rato, con la intención de molestar a su portador del Sharingan.

-Ahh, naruto no te hmm detengas—rogó entre gemidos el pelinegro, todo su cuerpo ardía y si no podía evitarlo que por lo menos lo disfrutara ¬¬.

De pronto sintió como sus pantalones eran retirado, para luego sentir lo mismo de su ropa interior.

Lo único que recuerda luego de eso es una humedad en su entrepierna y un calor que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, Naruto tenía una habilidad natural, la lengua de este hacia masajes en la punta y longitud, mientras su boca chupaba y los dientes hacían pequeñas presiones en puntos específicos.

Dio un fuerte grito cuando un dedo con lubricante se hacia paso en su interior, y como el ritmo en su miembro aumentaba, junto con el numero de dedos en su interior.

-Voy a entrar—dijo con nerviosismo, no estaba seguro si Sasuke quisiera continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, pero lo perdió todo al ver como este le enviaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora—tranquilo, no te dolerá.

Comenzó con introducir el glande, tenia que hacerlo despacio sino quería hacerle daño

a su pelinegro, seguía avanzando cuando de repente unas manos en su trasero lo hicieron introducirse de golpe.

-Eres realmente exquisito—le gimió, y no mentía, esas paredes lo tenían exquisitamente apretado también tomando en cuenta lo calido que esta es todo un lujo…

Siento como ese miembro me destroza por dentro, este dolor es insoportable, su lengua se encarga de limpiar todo rastro de las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos negros. Pero además siento que con esto te pertenezco, que eres mi amo y no me voy a ir de tu lado, como tampoco tu del mío.

Creo que ahora puedo estar totalmente seguro que te amo y no me voy a separar nunca de ti……….

OWARI


End file.
